


All I Need

by ladymacbeth77



Series: 100 fic per il compleanno di Barbara [2]
Category: Common Law
Genre: Anal Sex, Developing Relationship, Domestic, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Travis/Wes. Da un'amicizia turbolenta a un amore dolce e movimentato, passo dopo passo.<br/>Il titolo è tratto dalla canzone degli Awolnation, presente nell'ultima puntata della serie.</p><p>Per babycin, come sempre: un giorno riuscirò a finirle tutte queste serie. Nel frattempo ti regalo un po' di fluff <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babycin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycin/gifts).



Wes e Travis erano una coppia speciale, bisognava ammetterlo. Non solo sul lavoro, non tanto nella vita (in fin dei conti, non avevano certo compiuto azioni così eclatanti, al di là della solita routine lavorativa).

No.

Erano speciali per come andò la loro storia d’amore.

Di solito le coppie normali si incontrano, si innamorano, si sposano e finiscono dopo qualche anno a fare terapia matrimoniale. Wes e Travis, invece, avevano iniziato con l’incontrarsi e l’odiarsi a prima vista. Erano in qualche modo diventati compagni sul lavoro e quasi amici nella vita, fino a che le loro divergenze non li avevano portati alla terapia di coppia.

Ed è da lì che si erano scoperti innamorati.

Non fu certo così immediato come dirlo, né fu un processo indolore e ben accetto. Cominciò tutto con Travis che assillava Wes. Dovunque lui andasse fuori dal lavoro, incontrava il suo partner. Perfino in posti dove Travis non sarebbe mai andato, come concerti jazz («Uno dei miei fratelli adottivi suona il triangolo,» fu la scusa ufficiale) o sartorie di alta moda, in cui si vendevano solo completi eleganti («Uno dei miei fratelli adottivi si sposa e mi ha chiesto di fargli da testimone»).

Wes non era scemo: sapeva che Travis voleva solo tormentarlo con la sua continua presenza. Così, quando lo incontrò – per caso – in una galleria di arte contemporanea, in occasione del vernissage di un giovane talento che lui e Alex conoscevano dai tempi dell’università, Wes decise di passare all’azione e di affrontare il collega.

«Cos’è, uno dei tuoi fratelli adottivi ha deciso di fare il pittore?» borbottò, prendendo Travis per un braccio e portandolo in un angolo riparato.

«Nah, ha deciso di fare un furto e io devo controllare i sistemi di allarme.» Travis rise di fronte all’espressione sconvolta di Wes e mosse le mani per calmarlo. «Scherzavo! Io, volevo solo… ecco…»

«Io lo so cosa volevi. Tormentarmi! Non ti basta perseguitarmi al lavoro o in terapia. Ora mi segui anche nel mio tempo libero! Ma non ce l’hai una vita tua? Perché non vai a trovare qualcuno dei tuoi fratelli e non mi lasci in pace?»

Wes si pentì di quelle parole un secondo dopo averle dette, ma ormai il danno era fatto. Gli occhi di Travis si fecero lucidi e il giovane chinò il capo, fissandosi la punta delle scarpe.

«Scusa, è che… mi mancavi,» mormorò a bassa voce. «Non succederà più, te lo prometto.»

«Ehi, aspetta, Trav…» Wes allungò una mano per fermarlo, ma ormai Travis se n’era andato. E lui si sentì una puzzola formato gigante.

Il giorno dopo Wes cercò di parlare dell’accaduto, ma Travis sviò sempre il discorso, fino a che Wes si arrese. Non toccò più l’argomento, specialmente in terapia, sapendo che avrebbe fatto la figura del cattivo.

Da quella volta, Travis smise di seguirlo. Wes avrebbe dovuto tirare un sospiro di sollievo, ma non lo fece. Perché Travis gli mancava, non poteva negarlo. Lo infastidiva il fatto che lo tampinasse di nascosto, che lo spiasse, ma doveva ammettere che gli faceva piacere – in fondo – vedere la sua faccia amica ovunque.

Anche perché Wes era solo: sua moglie – ex, per essere precisi – si era rifatta una vita, con i colleghi aveva legato poco, gli amici erano per la maggior parte un ricordo del Wes avvocato. Aveva solo Travis e lui aveva rovinato tutto.

Una sera la solitudine si fece più pesante del solito e Wes lasciò la sua stanza d’albergo per un giro in città e un panino in un fast food. Si era appena seduto al tavolo che lo vide. Di nuovo.

Travis.

Entrò nel locale e si avvicinò al bancone, guardando i menù affissi in alto. Wes stava per alzarsi e andare da lui, quando qualcosa lo fermò.

O meglio, qualcuno.

Un biondo alto e slanciato era appena entrato e si era avvicinato a Travis. I due sembravano conoscersi e Travis lo stava… baciando?!

A Wes per poco non si staccò la mascella. Sapeva che il suo partner non si faceva problemi in fatto sessuale, ma non lo aveva mai visto con un uomo. E la cosa gli dava… fastidio?

Cristo santo, stava mica diventando omofobo?

No, non era quello. Era il fatto che Travis baciasse un uomo.

Un uomo che non era lui.

Quella constatazione lo fece iperventilare e dovette alzarsi in fretta, per correre fuori dal locale. Quel luogo era diventato una specie di fornace che gli aspirava l’aria dai polmoni.

Ovviamente il destino ci mise lo zampino. Travis si voltò nell’esatto momento in cui il collega gli passava vicino, mandando il suo vassoio a cozzare contro il petto di Wes.

«Ouch!» esclamò Travis, alzando lo sguardo e notando solo allora CHI aveva colpito. «Wes? Oh, cazzo, mi spiace.»

«N-non fa niente…» mormorò Wes, cercando di scuotersi di dosso il ketchup. Travis aggrottò le sopracciglia perplesso: lui sporcava il completo firmato del suo collega e questi reagiva con amplomb inglese? Doveva essere un’invasione aliena, non c’erano dubbi.

Non poteva certo sapere che Wes era prossimo all’aneurisma, all’infarto, all’ictus e a qualsiasi cosa di abbastanza veloce e letale. E tutto questo perché aveva visto Travis baciare un altro uomo.

Il biondino si avvicinò a Travis e gli mise una mano sulla spalla. «Tutto ok, baby?»

Wes era quasi riuscito a staccarsi da Travis e scappare via quando quella frase lo colpì tra le scapole come una pugnalata.

Baby?

BABY?

Come si permetteva quella pertica slavata di chiamare “Baby” Travis?

Senza pensarci sopra, Wes ruotò su se stesso e guardò quel tipo, che era vicino – troppo vicino – al suo partner.

«Ehi, solo io posso chiamarlo baby, chiaro?»

Un istante dopo, Wes divenne un cerino. Travis e il tipo lo fissavano straniti e lui avrebbe voluto seppellirsi sotto il pavimento.

«C-come hai detto, scusa?» balbettò Travis, ma ormai Wes aveva scelto la sua via di uscita da quella figuraccia: la fuga.

*****

Quando si rividero alla terapia, il giorno dopo, evitarono di guardarsi e continuarono a farlo durante tutta la seduta. La dottoressa Ryan li fissava perplessa: che Wes si dimostrasse assente, come chi è costretto a fare una cosa che non vuole, era routine, ma che lo facesse anche Travis…

Attese con pazienza che la seduta finisse, poi prima che i due se ne andassero, li richiamò indietro.

«Allora, cosa c’è che non va?» chiese la dottoressa, accavallando le gambe e guardandoli a turno.

Sembravano entrambi due cerbiatti spaventati, che fissano con orrore i fari dell’auto che si avvicina.

«Niente!» risposero all’unisono i due, troppo velocemente perché fosse la verità.

La donna picchiettò il tacco a terra, senza parlare, un gesto che mandò velocemente in palla Wes. Non riusciva più a reggere quella situazione, doveva parlarne o gli sarebbe venuta un’ulcera.

«È colpa di Travis!» esclamò, puntando un dito accusatore verso il suo partner. «Lui mi pedinava, ovunque! Al cinema, nei pub, alle mostre! Era sempre lì e poi…»

«E poi mi hai detto che ti dava fastidio e ho smesso,» continuò Travis, incrociando le braccia sul petto, offeso.

«Mh…» mugolò la Ryan, annotando qualcosa sul notes. «E perché lo pedinavi, Travis?»

Il poliziotto chinò il capo e si morse il labbro, con quell’aria da bambino colpevole e scoperto che faceva sempre crollare Wes (e in effetti già quello avrebbe dovuto fargli porre delle domande). Travis mormorò qualcosa a voce talmente bassa che la Ryan fu costretta a farlo ripetere.

«Come dici, scusa?»

«Mi manca,» rispose a voce un po’ più alta. «Mi piace stare con Wes, ma non avevo il coraggio di dirglielo perché so che mi avrebbe preso per il culo. E poi… non capisco neanche io perché succede. Insomma, non è normale che io preferisca stare a guardare Wes di nascosto mentre mangia o beve, piuttosto che scopare con qualcuno.»

«Mh…» La Ryan stava dando ai nervi a Wes con i suoi mugolii, ma non disse niente anche perché quello che aveva appena ammesso Travis gli aveva fatto battere il cuore come un tamburo. «Wes, tu non dici niente?» chiese la dottoressa.

«Io…»

«Ecco, parliamo di Wes!» esclamò Travis, ricambiando il gesto del dito accusatorio. «Gli chieda perché ieri ha fatto una scenata di gelosia all’uomo che era con me!»

La Ryan passò lo sguardo dall’uno all’altro, con una specie di sorrisetto sulle labbra. «Sei geloso, Wes?»

«Io? Io, geloso? Ma andiamo!» Wes si portò nervosamente le mani alla giacca, cercando di abbottonarla, ricordandosi poi di averla appesa alla sedia. «Io volevo solo dire che non aveva nessun diritto di chiamarti “baby”, ecco. Insomma, da quanto lo conosci? Un’ora, un giorno?»

«Travis ha il diritto di farsi chiamare come vuole,» constatò la Ryan.

«Esatto!» puntualizzò Travis. Un attimo di silenzio, poi il poliziotto sospirò. «E comunque anche a me ha dato fastidio che mi chiamasse “baby”, solo tu puoi farlo…»

«Ah… grazie…» mormorò Wes, arrossendo.

La Ryan sorrise e non disse niente: quei due zucconi avevano finalmente cominciato a capire.

Forse.

_Continua…_


End file.
